


the untold stories of glory, love & pain

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, POV Adora (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Platonic Cuddling, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Series, don't read unless you've finished there's probably spoilers somewhere, glimmer and bow early childhood!, mid-series, platonic vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Series of Drabbles or Poetry pieces based pre-series, mid-series, or post series exploring the relationships of Bow, Glimmer, Catra and Adora (for now).
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	1. falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> The title is inspired by "Could Have Been Me" by The Struts. this is a series of poetry and/or drabbles of different lengths, both pre-series, during the series and post-series. I can't justify anything except for this is my first piece of SPOP fanfic, and I love it all. If you like or if you hate it, I'd still love to hear your thoughts!

I think I fell in love  
it's a different kind than normal though

The platonic kind

Where we can hold hands and laugh  
And hug each other when we're sad  
Where we can pass boundaries while never really passing the line  
You're the best thing that has happened to me  
And I'll forever be in your debt

-Bow


	2. the switch of timelines will always remind me of you

I travelled the road less travelled to get here to this place.  
This time period.  
I saw different timelines in my mind and this is one of the best-case scenarios  
Where I can be open about; who I am.  
Where I can be open about who I want to be.  
I am living, laughing without judgement  
I can kiss, hug and slow dance.

After all, I slow danced with a girl who's just like me.

_memories of a winter ball with A_


End file.
